Harry Potter & The Trio Of Trouble
by SquiresBoy
Summary: Three normal everyday students from a paralle universe are transported through J.K Rowlings book and end up in the realm of Harry Potter, here people arn't actors but truely wizards and witches. They are phrophesised to help rid the world of Voldemort.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of J.K Rowlings characters, I do However own Kat, Matthew and Zoe. Many Thanks for my Beautiful Beta/Muse! Without her none of this would be here. I Dedicate…I hope I'm aloud to dedicate but meh I will anyway. I dedicate this fic to my lovely muse as she inspires me greatly and is the most hilarious person EVER! Also to my dear friend Gallagher. I love you both and this is for you guys. Luv you xxxx Author: SquiresBoy 

It was early morning. The sun had barely risen still casting orange hues on the warm red bricks of the old school. The students rustling and running to and fro. Yelling and joking with each other. It was like any other morning with teachers reprimanding and pupils dashing about, cars speeding past on the surrounding roads.

The old building, bathed in the morning glow seemed surreal and peace like in contrast to the busy goings on. Windows trapped the heavenly shade forcing it through the building lighting up once cold corridors and brightening the mood of a dull Monday morning. Students crashed about slamming lockers and catching up on the weekend gossip. Opposite to the outside halls, corridors and classrooms the brightly coloured library stood, the quiet whispers and mumblings causing a frowning stare from the staff and hushed giggles.

The doors of the quiet library swung open with little force as a lithe brunet skipped into the cloakroom discarding schoolbooks and withdrawing valuables from the unguarded and relatively unsafe quarters, before walking, bangles clanging with each footstep towards the cut-off room at the back of the vast book-filled room.

Inside the room, two students sat round the large table centred in the middle of the room. Career pamphlets, school studies and paper littered the table. They sat in comfortable silence, only breaking it to offer aid in the others workings and throwing jibes at one another. Both heads swivelled towards the wooden door, as it opened creaking slightly. A dark brown mop of hair peeped round the door, long bangs partially covering hazel eyes as they glanced around the room, before the girl grinned and danced fully into the room. Eyes shone with joy sparking the others interest; yet both turned away in unison playing the age-old game of not interested.

Sitting at the end of the table, the girl prodded her friend beside her, black hair that eerily shone an electric midnight blue under the library's lights flicked towards her. Pale milky skin made a startling contrast with the dark tone, and green eyes glared at her in question.

"Ka-at" the brunette whined slightly. Eyes fluttered portraying innocence, and teeth nibbling at the lower corner of her lips.

Sighing in mock annoyance the girl in question raised her eyebrows in further question, before lips twitched in a telltale smile at the elder girls childish actions.

"Yes, Zoë?" The raven-haired girl hissed out after being prodded with one long finger from lack of verbal response.

"What've ya got there?" came the interrupting question from the forgotten friend sat across from the inky haired girl, his body turned towards the girl's, one hand idly playing with his ballpoint pen.

Smirking with the knowledge of winning the game, fake innocence was splashed across her face as she tilted her head towards the left and shrugged her shoulders, portraying false sweetness and eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh, just this" she said simply, gesturing towards the book she had clasped to her stomach. Pressing it further towards her in an obvious attempt to conceal the hardback she carried on, "It's only a book, don't think you'd be interested though" she finished eyes gleaming in playfulness; her grip was relaxed as she turned towards him, grinning at the brown haired boy's frowning expression.

"Zoë," the dark-haired girl complained, her head resting on one hand the other tapping some unknown beat against the wooden table.

Seeing her distracted, the chocolate haired boy grabbed the book in their friends lax arms, pulling it free from her grasp and dropping it onto the table, allowing the large thunk that accompanied it to echo around the room.

"HEY, Mat-thew, Ka-at" the sang out, hands outstretched in an attempt to grab back the stolen book, lips drawn together forming a childish pout at her friends deviousness

Laughing at the expression on her friends startled face Kat, raised her hand to high five her partner in crime, both wearing expressions of amusement, twin smirks gracing their lips they turned back to their pouting friend; both answering in a singing tune,

"Ye-es, Zoë"

Rolling her eyes in forced annoyance Zoë gave into the grin threatening to spoil her angry persona and stuck her tongue out childishly at her friends' evil actions. Pulling her chair forwards she leaned towards the book lying on the table, wiping away imaginary creases and smudges.

"This" she began eyes trained on the book she lovingly caressed "is the one and only, copy number one. The first edition and signed copy of Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince" she finished fingers tracing the title lightly in what seemed a familiar route. Eyes glancing up to catch the expressions flickering across her friend's faces

Snorting and shaking his head at his friends wistful voice and watching her sweetly touch the obviously much-loved book, Matthew turned back to his work. Kat chuckled at the show of hurt that flickered across Zoë's face at Matthew's response before she turned towards her. Eye's large and hopeful for a positive reaction. Grinning in reassurance Kat flipped the book open glancing at the swirly signature.

"Nice, Zo. How'd you get it?" the question barely asked before a high-pitched squeal rang out.

"You know those guys at Book Thrift? Well they got it in, they were savin' it for this guy, right, but her never showed up. This was a while back mind you; anyway they decided that they'd give it to me. Me! Said it was an early birthday-cum-Christmas present. How ACE! Huh?"

Glancing up at his friends animated chat, Matthew sighed before tilting the book towards him, reading the loopy signature. He brushed his chocolate brown hair out of his pale blue eyes, watching once more as Zoë continued to ramble on in excitement, obviously dying to tell someone all about her prized possession. Closing the book, he frowned at the front cover before speaking

"Hey Zoë, How comes yer cover's different?" he asked still frowning at the hardback's cover .

"Hmmm," was the only answer before she leaned over his shoulder one hand touching the back cover as she studied it carefully.

Kat frowned as the question reached her ears, sitting opposite from Matthew she could clearly see the hardbacks bulb and what should have been another picture. Leaning across the table she tilted the book back in Matthews lap so she could also view the cover her mouth open to ask a question, yet the faint glowing of the title had her gasping instead.

The front cover which should have consisted of a young Harry Potter and Albums Dumbledore only consisted of a black and purple shaded background the two tones merging and a jet-black wormhole in the middle which now flecked blue, silver and green in deep shades. The faintly glowing book shuddered and hands tried to jerk free of the sensation which seemed to spread under their fingertips before a tugging sensation dragged them forwards, blackness engulfing the trio's vision.

Well that's the first chapter, many thanks again to my beta but also to anyone reading this please review even if it's just a few words, it really does make all the difference. Thanks again and hopefully see you next chap Luv and Licks xxxx 


End file.
